The woes of a Swan
by ThePersonUnknown
Summary: "They said follow your heart, they never understood how difficult that was." Bella Swan, ordinary girl, best friend Emmett McCartney. They're the school clowns, joined at the hip, its a surprise they're not related. But how strong is their relationship when it hits the waves. Bella's yet to realize the true meaning of love, but when she does, will it be too late. Temporary Hiatus!


**A/N: Hey Guys! In know I'm supposed to be posting the enxt chapter for 'Behind his back' And that's in process. But this Idea has been sitting for a while, so I thought I'd throw it out there :)**

_2003, October 8__th_

"Emmett! We shouldn't be doing this!" Bella hissed, peeking around the doorway at her father's Study. Light streamed from beneath the gap of the large doorway. They should've been sleeping, but once again the urge for mischief had overwhelmed her dark haired friend. He grinned at her, dimples showing in the limelight of the moonlight. And just like that she couldn't feel her anger, his grin contagious.

"Come on Bells, have a little fun." He said, dragging the chair over to the counter, and climbing on top of it to reach the top cupboard, the one which held the prize, their goal.

At the sound of the tin cracking one, she forgot her worry, running open just as he lifted the first biscuit, holding it up as if it were the most delicate and precious of flowers he had ever held. She giggled as suddenly the prized possession was crushed between his teeth, the kitchen seeming to echo with the grind and hum as he relished the sweet, chocolate taste of her mothers home-cooked biscuits.

She was about to reach for her own, when the sound of the study door opening reached their small ears. They froze. Bella stared at him horrified, and watched as Emmett jumped from the counter, pushing her behind him as the kitchen light switched on. They both looked unbelievably guilty, the biscuit tin open, crumbs covering Emmett's mouth, the chair pushed against the counter. Bella cowered behind her friend, waiting for her scolding.

"Aren't you two supposed to be asleep?" Charlie said sternly, eyeing the way his daughter his behind her best friend, as if the little boy were able to protect her from the biggest of threats.

"We're sorry Charlie sir, It was my idea, don't be mad at Bella." Emmett begged, looking at the older man desperately, his hand on Bella's arm, reassuring her.

Charlie raised a brow, and leaned forward, he flicked the young boy lightly on the ear.

"Very well, off to bed with you both, now." They scuttled off, but Bella stopped once she heard Emmett reach the top of the stairs. Turning back to her dad she bit her teeth.

"It wasn't just Emmett Dad." She said quickly, before scurrying away and up the stairs, laughing as Emmett pounced over her, the two of them tumbling to the floor.

Charlie smiled softly at the sound, taking a biscuit from the tin and taking a bite.

"I know Bella, I know." He murmured.

...

_2012, October the 8__th___

She startled awake by the sound of her alarm ringing angrily in her ear, her brown eyes squinting as a silver of sunlight peeked through her curtains and shone over her face. A tired groan falling from her lips as she rolled to the side, falling from her bed with a loud 'thud.

"Bella! School! Emmett's waiting outside." Charlie called from down the stairs.

She huffed, smiling and pulling herself up to get changed. Throwing on a pair of jeans with a thick, college soccer jumper. It had been a gift from Emmett the year before, his old Football Jumper, he had given it too her, and even after a year it smelled of him. She brushed her teeth, tying up her hair, running downstairs, She grabbed an oat-bar and Pulled on her raincoat, frowning at the thick over cover of clouds in the sky..

"Good bye Dad!" She called, pulling open the door, grinning as she saw the black Jeep waiting in the drive, Emmett waved from the drivers seat, crossing his eyes as he grinned at her. She laughed as she closed the door, hearing Charlie call his.

The door of the house next to them also opened and a boy walked out, his head endowed with dark, black hair, and his eyes a deep brown. Her breath left her as she spotted him and she ran for the Jeep before he could see her, a flush covering her face.

Emmett grinned as she opened the door, pulling her up into her seat.

"Good morning Clutzy, any new injuries today?" He teased, causing her to glare, trying to hide the smile which wanted desperately to pull at her lips. Even after 12 years, his smile was still contagious.

She looked past him, a pair of deep brown eyes catching her gaze, and a dark smile causing her heart to beat quicker.

He was the boy next door, the residence bad boy every girl wanted, and every boy wanted to befriend, and she was his neighbour. Yet even after 7 years of living so close, so in proximity she hadn't even gotten a hello, and she really wanted that hello, she could only imagine how gorgeous his voice would sound. But that did nothing to silence her teenage fantasies.

He was undeniably gorgeous, with black hair which fell in a straight mop across his eyes, and a smile which made your panties want to drop. He was bad news too, Charlie had made it clear what he thought of him, but to a teenage girl, he was the physical definition of sex on legs. And his name was Demetri Voltori.

The engine revved, and she was drawn from her inner musings, her eyes flickering back to her best friend, smiling sheepishly at his unimpressed expression, not pleased at being ignored.

"What?" She said, grinning.

He frowned shaking his head, a sad expression dragging over his face. "He's bad news Bella, don't go there." They had this conversation before and she scowled, rolling her eyes.

"You're not my father Emmett, besides he's popular, I don't have a chance anyway." He nodded, pulling out of the drive.

"I'm not being your father Bella's, I'm just trying to protect you, he's bad news, I can feel it in my bones, my Ass hole radar tingles whenever he's close." He sounded so serious, she had to purse her lips to stop herself from laughing, he always knew what to say to wipe the tension away.

"You don't have to worry Emmett, besides I have enough trouble when dealing with you, I wouldn't want to add another one he list."

Screams echoed through out the Jeep as her laughter ran loud, his hand digging into her ribs, a dimpled grin over his face. "Watch yourself Clutzy, I have hands deadly tickling skills, I'm not afraid to use them!"


End file.
